


Sext Me

by lululawlawlu



Series: Explicit Adventures [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Just because Law has to work on their anniversary, doesn’t mean that Luffy can’t try to have some fun.





	Sext Me

Somehow Luffy didn’t seem to understand the words ‘on-call’ or ‘emergency’ applied to Law’s career even on special days. Law knew that celebrating milestones in their relationship was deeply important to Luffy. Law fully intended to make it up to him for having to work on their anniversary.

What Law hadn't intended was to suffer through a day of random text messages from Luffy during his busy shift at the hospital. They started out fine enough, with short messages like ‘happy anniversary ♡’, and ‘I can't wait to see u tonight’. That would have been fine, except they somehow became things like ‘I know u hate presents so Im gonna give u the best sex of your life instead ;)’ and gradually moved on to obscenely worse messages like ‘Im already so hard just thinking about what Im gonna do with u tonight’.

Law was forced to turn off his phone until the end of his shift or risk someone else getting curious about the constant messages he was receiving.

… … … … … … … … … ...

Law switches his phone on, watching its screen as the automatic glass doors of the hospital open to release him from his work environment. Twenty-three new messages greet him, eager to let him know all of the playfully sexual things his boyfriend has in store for him.

He debates for a second on whether or not to read them and decides to slip his phone back into his pocket without reading the messages or replying. He’ll be home soon enough. He doesn’t want to get too worked up about the night’s possibilities while he’s still in public.

Law ’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He tries to ignore it, but it vibrates against him for a second time. He knows he might regret it, but it’s only 5 minutes walk until he makes it home anyway, so he changes his mind and reaches for it.

'Oh, what a surprise,' Law thinks to himself at seeing the name. He thumbs down to read the newest messages.

Of course it was Luffy again, this time with ‘Hurry home Torao I want u so bad’ and ‘No, I NEED u so bad’.

Before Law even has a chance to respond, Luffy sends a picture. He’s reclining in bed, exposing his body from his bare chest to just below his navel, his arm is reaching down over his abdomen, dipping out of the frame, but knowingly suggestive.

Law is about to ask where he learned to do that pose when another message from his seductive bastard of a boyfriend flashes on his screen.

‘Touching myself and thinking about u is so lonely’.

Law subconsciously feels himself walking faster and by the time he reaches their apartment building, he is consciously bounding up the stairs two at a time to reach their door. He furiously presses in the door code to unlock the door and claim the passionate night of sex that Luffy has been teasing him about all day.

Luffy greets him at the door wearing nothing, because fuck subtlety- that word isn't even in Luffy's vocabulary. He instantly launches himself into Law’s arms, peppering him with hungry kisses as he pulls Law toward the bedroom.

“Torao. Come on,” he manages to get out between kisses, “I need- your- sexy body.”

He doesn’t have to tell Law twice. He is shedding his clothes along the floor of their apartment as he goes, more than willing to give Luffy anything he wants.

Luffy’s just as committed to getting to enjoy their anniversary night. He lifts Law’s shirt up just enough to expose his rippled abdomen, letting Law be the one to tug it off and toss it away. He’s too busy kissing along Law’s pectorals, trailing hands down over his toned, tattooed body. Luffy is trying to at least make it into the bedroom before he gives in to the desires that have been eating at him all day, waiting to be fulfilled.

Luffy shoves Law back onto the bed, tugging off the last of his clothing- the only obstacle between him and Law’s glorious, naked form. He crawls across the sheets on his knees to bring himself over to where his deliciously sexy boyfriend is lying.

Law rolls onto his side to accept Luffy, massaging his balls as he licks up the underside of Luffy’s straining erection where he knows he feels it to be sensitive. His efforts pull a breathy sigh of pleasure from Luffy’s lips when Law runs his tongue along the slit and around the head of his cock.

“Wait a minute,” Luffy speaks half-heartedly as he moves to position himself on his side so that Law can reach him, and he can get Law’s own eager erection close to his mouth. It only takes the smallest lick over the tip to taste Law’s precum and send Law humming in approval around Luffy’s own cock. It gives Luffy all the more incentive to slide Law’s length into his mouth and work his tongue around the other man to feel more pleasured reactions, his hand moving along the base where it’s difficult for his tongue to reach.

Law is trying to keep from coming too soon, but he’s been aching for release nearly all day- ever since Luffy planted obscene ideas in his head with those texts. Luffy is setting such an unbearably fast pace, moaning out such gratifying sounds with his mouth around him that Law is finding it difficult to concentrate on giving as much pleasure as he’s receiving.

He must have been doing something right because before Law is even fully aware of what’s happening, Luffy is pulled off of him, screaming out his name with a warning that he's on the edge. Law doesn't let up, bringing Luffy to climax, relishing the sound of his name on Luffy’s voice while the younger man rides out his release that comes warm and salty, coating Law’s throat.

Luffy’s hand quickly takes over where his mouth had left, stroking hard and fast, drawing Law’s orgasm out of him in seconds to paint hot, wet streaks over his face. He laughs, licking the sticky substance from his lips and wiping it away from his eyes with his fingertips.

“Don’t move,” Law advises, turning away to reach for a box of tissues on the bed-side table. The phone in his pants hums from the floor, but he ignores it as he pulls tissues from the box, intent to clean the mess from Luffy’s face.

When he turns around Luffy’s just sitting there with the biggest, most suspicious looking grin on his face.

“What?” Law questions plainly, wiping the mess away from Luffy's eyes.

“Noooothing~” Luffy hums out as innocently as he can, still looking a bit guilty as he eyes Law’s pants on the floor.

“Oh really?” Law emphasizes, as though he can’t imagine what’s going on. He reluctantly reaches for his pants to take out his phone. “Oh, look who it is,” he comments dryly, showing Luffy his own message.

‘don't think we’re finished yet Torao just wait for round 2’

Luffy just laughs to himself as he rolls over to cuddle into Law’s lap until they’re ready for more.


End file.
